Feelings Of A Freak
by DibIsBestInvader
Summary: Crappy Summary is Crappy. Yes I changed Kurt's back story. Deal with it. Rated M for later chapters. *UPDATE* Completely changed Chapter 5. I have been beating myself up over that chapter for a while not so I completely rewrote it. It was crap and I love it so much more this way. Prob wont effect the story but it's enough that it's worth a read I think. *7/2/15*
1. Chapter 1

Kurt cousiosly Walked the halls. After the world learned of mutant existence and mutants were supposed to be treated normal, The prof asked Kurt to go to school without his Image inducer. Of corse Kurt refused but the Prof was right and soon Kurt was in the hallways going to first block without the watch that hid his blue fur. His tail was wrapped around his waist like normal, for the hope people wont confuse him for a demon. all around the halls people gasped, backing up, most people fled at the sight of him while others disided to look away, or burry there face in their locker. Kurt went into his locker to grab his Chemistry book for first block. The Jocks by the locker grin and start taunting him. "Oh, look at this, Its blueboy. The worlds Fuzzyist boy" The other spoke up. "I saw you on the telly last night. Were is that tail of yours?~" "Yeah. Weres it hiding?~" The corner him to the lockers as one grabs his arms and the other grabs the slight lump that wrapped around him under his shirt and pulled it harshly out. He pulled the fur coated, spaded tail and a sharp yelp of pain came from last bell rang for first block to start. He wanted to teleport but knew using powers was against school rules now. "S-Stop it!" Kurt struggled as the man yanked his tail and the other threw him to the ground. Soon, kicks and punches aswell as arbitrary names and curses. After only moments of pain the ground began to violently shake and lockers flew open, spewing papers. the two guys looked up to see the cause while alarm bells rang. They began to run away while the earth calmed. Kurt was on the hallway floor as the sound of people running out of there classrooms sounded.

Kurt felt somebody take his hand and helped him up. As he looked up to him he said. "Z-Zhanks... Lance..." The Fuzzy once was extremely embarrassed. "Its fine, Why didnt you teleport away? Are you trying to get hurt?" He asked as he looked over the others swollen lip. "Using powers iz against ze rules now. I didnt want to risk it." As people flooded the halls in a panic about the earthquake Lance took Kurt to the bathroom and wet a paper towel for the cut a class ring made on Kurt's cheek. The blood barley showed but it must have hurt. Kurt crossed his arms self conchus as he asked. "Vy are you helping me? zence your not vith Kitty anymore you don't need to be nice to me." To the statement, Lance raised a brow. "So what? Mutants need to stick together now. Its even more dangerous for us to be out in public sence now people know about our powers. Kurt nodded. "I guess so..." Lance took the water soaked paper towel and gently cleaned the blood from The others blue cheek.

"Were is that watch thing anyways? The one that makes you look well, normal?" Kurt sighed. "Ze profezor took it. He doesnt vant me to be afraid to go out looking like I am." Kurt didnt make eye contact. "What an ass." He grumbled as he tossed the blood stained paper towel in the Trash. "N-No, he is right. If Normal people are going to exept mutants ve need to be honist and not hide..." Lance rolled his eyes. "Phft' That will never happen." He said before realizing he may have upset the other, but when he looked to Kurt it didn't seem to have effected him. An announcement came through the speakers for everybody to go back into class and for Lance to go to the front office. "Screw that." Just as Kurt thanked him and was about to go to class Lance offered. "Wanna skip?" Kurt shook his head. "I can't afford to get in trouble. I'm already late as it is." "Comon Fuzz Ball. You shouldnt go to class after getting beaten up. Want to go to in and out burger? My treat~" Kurts eyes lit up while he tried to keep his cool. "I guess."

Lance took his keys from his pocket and led Kurt to the entrance. "Just have to wait until the receptionist turns away or looks to the computer... now." He took Kurt by the hand and led him past the front desk while the woman was distracted. They hopped into Lance's car. Kurt was feeling a bit guilty but soon while driving he felt a hand comfortingly on his knee. "You get used to skipping. We don't need to be there. It's not like they are teaching us real world skills." Kurt shrugged. "I guess." He said before lance switched lanes. "It's about the Jocks, isn't it?"  
"Yeah..."Lance let his hand slide to the others lower thigh. "Dont worry about them. I don't think they will be trying to hurt you anymore. At least, if they do again there in a world of pain." This made Kurt smile for a few breaf seconds. "I know but... What does that say about Normal people." "That they are assholes." Kurt chuckled at the others response. "Whats so funny?" Lance asked with a smirk. "Nozing. Just ze vay you said that." The blue one looked out the window, hoping he made a new friend.

" Were almost at the In&amp;out Burgur. Want to go in or eat in the Parkinglot?" Almost imeadiatly Kurt snapped "Parkinzlock!... I mean... Zhe driveway... sorry." "Well, looks like somebody is a bit snappy. You really shouldnt be ashamed of you appearance. It suits you." :Yeah, because Blue fur and a tail is all zhe rage" sarcasm spouted from his mouth. "No, really. It looks good. Kinda cute." Kurts face showed purple blush from under his short fur. "Cute?" "Yeah, slimming too." Before Kurt could ask anything they were in the Parkinglot. "In&amp;out burger, How may I help you?" Lance Kurt ordered a triple nacho burger and large fries while Lance got an onion burger and large fries. Soon they were parked in the almost empty lot, eating. Kurt was smiling while Lance was talking about some prank he pulled on Pedro by putting a beef cube in the shower head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt Put his food on his lap as he looked out the window at some kids were pointing and laughing at him. "Kurt, Are you ok?" Lance's voice came into his ears. Kurt snapped out of his gaze. "Oh, uh. Yeah i'm fine..." Kurt mumbled softly as he watched the kid, feeling terrible about who he is. He suddenly felt a hand on his own. He didnt want to look back at Lance, Instead he just held the hand.

"As lance watched Kurt sulk he looked to the others empty hand which formorly held a burger, and put his own hand in it. Honistly he cared deeply for the other mutant without admiting it. "Are you sure your ok?" He asked, knowing the true answer but getting a false. "Yeah. I'm fine." Lance tightened the gripp on the hand gently, he hadnt realized the other was holding the hand aswell untill he felt a squeez back. "Really. I'm fine. I just need to get used to this..." Lance sighed. He figured the other was still struggling about what happened earlyer. "Dont let it get to you to much. There are still people who care about you and dont care about Fur or color." Kurt smiled softly to himself before looking back to Lance with a small, soft smile. "Maybe... your right. I really shouldnt let it get to me. There are still others like you." Kurt told Lance as he picked up his burger with his free hand and took the last few bites, a bit of nacho cheese still on his fur next to his lip. He hadnt notice so Lance handed him a napkin after seperataing there hands. "Might want to whipe the cheese from your face. If it dries it might be a pain to get out." Kurt took the napkin and took the leftovers away from his fur. "So, um..." Kurt started. Lance waited pasiantly for him to finish. "What now?" Lance thought for a few moments. "We could always sneak into the movies, or just hang at the brotherhood house." Kurt was slow to reply, honestly thinking about sneaking into the movies mostly due to the fact that the other option was THE BORTHERHOOD HOUSE. He wouldnt usually ever want to go there, but he wasnt one to sneak into places, well... sneaking out of school was now a compleatly differant thing in his mind now. "I don't know. Id rather not sneak anywhere, though we did just sneak out of school." Lance sighed "If it is really that big of a deal I can pay. Mystiqe owes me a couple hundred." After he said Mystique Kurt had started to frown. "Ok. I can see the look on your face. There something I don't know about?" Kurt sighed. "You might aswell know..." he mumbled before sitting up and saying. "Mystique is my mutti... mother. She dropped me into a river in Germany when I vas a newborn..."

Lance processed all that was said to him, instead of making him angry it actually made him a bit sad. He took the others hand again. "Lets just go to the movies. Get your mind off all of this crap." Kurt sighed and nodded. "Sure. It sounds good. What would you like to watch?" Lance immediately said "How about the new Saw movie." Kurt's eyes lit up. "Sure~ I love zhe Saw movize." Lance smirked and held the others thigh again after he started the car back up and began to drive to the movies.

"Lance kept his hand on Kurt's thigh. He felt the want and need to feel his Fur so he moved his hand back to the others hand. "Fuzzy." He said to get the others attention. "Hm?" "Popcorn. Extra butter?" Kurt then replied "And salt?" Lance nodded. Kurt quietly wondered why Lance kept touching him, but he actually liked the feeling. People, even if not minding to be around him, still didn't want to touch him. This made him feel somewhat normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Lance and Kurt sat during previews, waiting for the movie to start. Lance was geting uber board but Kurt seemed to be happy the way it was. "So, Why do you stay at the mansion?" Lance randomly brought up. Kurt looked into his head to think of how to answer. "Zhe Proffecior. I owe him mine life." To this, Lance raised his brow. "How would you owe him your life." Lance asked as Kurt seamed to not want to talk about it. "Id... like not to talk about this right now." Lance took his hand again and said. "You should tell me. It might help." Kurt sighed, already defeated at knowing Lance was right. "Your right, Lance... I should talk about it..." Lance waited for Kurt to build up o his speech. "Vhen I vas small, after my mozzer dropped me into the river, a family found me. After almost 5 years, people found out about the Blue... Demon child. So Soon, the wepon X program came for me. After i got out of zhe labs and excaped, I vahs adopted into a Curcius. One of Zhe Proformerz there vas a psychic, who blocked out Zhe memories. But my adoptive borther vent crazy. He killed children and I tried to stop him, but while trying, His neck tvisted und snapped in my hands somehow, as If I knew how to kill... After being burned and tormented by zhe villagers, I was rescued by him. He took down the memory block, allowing me to come to turms vith all that had happened." Kurt didnt notice the tears fleeing down his fur coated cheeks " He velcomed me into his home und gave me a chance to go to school and live like a normal human." Lance stayed quiet and just wraped an arm around him. "What happened in wepon X?" He asked, Pushing for more information. "Zat... Its to hard for me to talk about..."

Lance understood not to press anymoreild between them. He let the other lean his head on Lance's shoulder and relax. There was no dinying to himself how he felt about the blue Teleporter. Now all he had to do was win him over. He wouldnt admit it to Kurt yet, Or to anyone, but He thought he liked had Kitty, but he always found himself drawn to Kurt. The movie started to play, so they both payed attention, and Kurt got out of lance's arms. "Sorry, But all Zihs Fur makes me hot." Lance nodded, inwordly dissapounted he didnt get to hold the other for longer, so he just held his hand. Kurt was a bit surprised by this and Looked up at Lance who was looking to the screen. He shrugged and let his three fingered hand intertwined with the others, normal five fingered hand with a shy smile apon his face.

After the dissapointing movie, Lance removed his hand to his own space. "Shitty movie." Kurt nodded in agreement. " Ja. Needed more gorey bits and less..." Kurt had a bit of trouble finding the word but after a few moments he found it. "Fluff." The credits began to roll as Lance stood up in sync with Kurt. " School stil wont be over for two hours." Lance saidthey walked up the ilse to the exit. "I guess we should get back." The Elf like teen replyed. "Nah, Lets just go chill."


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt felt uneasy as he sat on the couch of the brotherhood house. He had protested against coming to the house but was somehow convinced by the other teen. Kurt watched the other sit on the couch with two Mountain Dews. He handed one to Kurt. The blue mutant took it into his triple fingered hand. He soon began to feel more comfortable as hey watched TV. Right now they were watching, 'Whose line is it anyways?' Kurt felt an arm go around his should and his furry cheeks went red underneath. Kurt wondered why he was giving in to feeling this way for Kitty's ex-boyfriend. He felt as if he was betraying her. She had been his best friend, and the first he had admitted to about his sexual orientation. She may seem like a blabber mouth but... who is he kidding. She is a huge blabbermouth. After most, to all of the mansion had been told about Kurt's pansexuality, he got depressed from teasing due to the more masculine men, but he made many more friends to counter that. If you could name any female in the institute, he was friends with her.

Lance looked to Kurt, seeing the half upset look on his face. "Something wrong, Fuzzball?" The Brunette teen inciered. Kurt looked over at him and removed the others arm from his shoulder. "I just... feel like I am betraying Kitty." Lance rolled his eyes. "So, what if i'm her ex. She missed out on having me. You shouldn't feel guilty about hangin out with me. Let her sulk all she wants, but if she respects you, she would respect us being friends." A smile appeared on Kurt's face. Sure he still felt like he was hurting his best friend, but he also felt that being Lance's friend was his own option that he can take. He nodded "Your right." Lance tried putting his arm around Kurt again. This made Kurt grin goofily.

Lance just loved that smile. It was cute and fitting to the other. Before Kurt Could say anymore, he found his lips being pressed against by Lance's own lips. Kurt didn't know whether or not to pull away. His brain yelled at him 'This is not right! You are risking everything with your team by even being around him. It will hurt Kitty if he kisses back.' But his heart yelled even louder. 'You like this! You like Lance! Kiss back you idiot, he likes you. It doesn't matter that your on different teams, Kitty did it, so can you! Its time you acted on your own feelings!' Ultimately, his heart won the war and his lips started to move in tandem with the other teens.

Lance hadn't notice he leaned in until their lips touched and Lance kissed the other. His chest felt relieved once Kurt kissed back. But suddenly he felt a pain as he hit the wall, opening his eyes to find Mystique glaring at him while holding Kurt. Lance felt panic and fear run through his veins at the sight in front of him as it clicked in his head Kurt is one of the X-Men. Mystique would kill any X-Men she could get her hands on.


	5. Chapter 5

It took all of Kurt's will to pull himself way. He suddenly got a bit scared of his feelings and ported off the couch. I-I am zo zorry. I-I-I Just-" Lance stood up with a worried look. "Its... Its fine... Maybe I shouldn't have, well..." Suddenly the other felt bad about making the other seemingly feel guilty. Kurt slowly approached and held the others cheek with a hand. "I Liked it, really. I just... Got scared." Lance began to smile and held the hand on his cheek. "Cutie, You got nothing to worry about with me. If you say yes to going out with me, I promise that I will take care of you and never force you into anything. I will always stay by your side and I know this is moving very quick and we spent only a little bit of time together, but I have fallen hard for you and only realized it today. You have always drawn my eye in battle but I had no idea why. You draw my eye at school, you draw it when I drive past you and even when I close my eyes at night I have seen you for at least a month." Once there was a silence Kurt could speak at he took it. "It is fast. Very fast, but... I want this. I want to be with you. You have me." Kurt rubbed the others cheek with his thumb and said, "I have felt something for a little bit, it only really fully came up today from the past week or two..."Lance pulled Kurt in for a hug and the other had no protest. "Then we are together. Boyfriends." Lance said with a growing smile that matched Kurt's own smile.

They both leaned there faces in at the same time and had their lips meet just before the front door open. "What the hell?!" Shit, It was Mystique. "No! This is-Nope! Not allowing this! SEPERATE! NOW!" She yelled angrily. Kurt, Being a good little boy quickly stepped back, only a few inches away from Lance, but was pulled back into his arms quickly. "No! Why don't you just Fuck o-" Immediately Kurt intervened. "Raven, Please, zon't be upset-" This time it was Kurt who was cut off. "You are not dating this assho-" Lance growled loudly "Kurt is not-" "I WAS TALKING ABOUT **YOU**, LANCE!"

"YOU LOST PRIVILEGE AS MEIN MUTTER A LONG ASS TIME AGO!" The woman slammed the door and approached, Sure it hurt on the inside to hear that but she had to enforce the new rule she had to put down due to Lance in the first place. "I will not allow you to date my son." She said with an evil and calm demeanor. "I made it a rule for Brotherhood and X-men not to date due to you fucking it up with that brat. You will not be allowed under my roof until you cut it o-" Kurt needed to leave. He was getting very anxious and began not to be able to breath very well. In the middle of her dumb speech Kurt Ported Both the boys outside into the woods behind the house.

He couldn't look at Lance. He couldn't show him how weak he was and that tears had spilled from his eyes. "Kur-" "I-I'm zo sorry." He said with a cracking voice. "I am so so sor-" "What the hell are you going on about? There is no reason to be sorry." Lance rubbed the others back as he continued. "Forget about her." The fuzzball took a deep breath. "Maybe you should listen to her..." Lance Wrapped his arms around the others waist and rested his head on the others Shoulder. "I don't care if she kicks me out, I have places to go. I know you are about to offer up a room at the mansion but the answer is no. I can't stand it there." Suddenly showing weakness didn't matter and the boy turned around to face Lance. "She is your leader, vhy do you not listening to her?" Worry flashed through Lance's eyes. "If The Professor tells you not to date me, are you going to listen?" Quickly Kurt shook his head and put his face in the others neck. "Never..."

"It's getting a bit late. You should head home." The others soft lips pressed on the boys furry forehead as Kurt sighed and said. "I guess so. Goodnight Lance."

"Goodnight Kurty." Lance reply before transferring his kiss from the others forehead to his lips. Once separated the fullness in his arms disappeared and Lance headed for the house but suddenly stopped and put his hands to his mouth and pulled out a bit of fur. "Huh, Guess I will have to get used to this."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt got back at the institute and had only Luckily gotten a brief scolding by the professor for skipping school. He sat in his bed with a smile and a book, The German version of Hamlet. He and Lance had decided to be public with their relationship. His heart still pounding with the kiss he had gotten before going home. A knock came onto his door and he absent mindedly said. "Come in." Buried in his book until it started floating away and a bookmark was placed in it. "Oh, Hey Jean." He looked over to they psychic. She had a large grin on her face with excited eyes. The book was set to the nightstand and she sat on the bed. "Who is it? Is it Bobby, Or maybe ? Oh, maybe its-" Kurt interrupted. "WoahWoahWoah. Vaht are you talking about?" The redhead smiled gently. "Your boyfriend. I could sense the bliss in your mind. I can tell these things." Kurt smiled shyly. Jean was one of the only people to know about his sexuality. "None of zem... He... He does go to our school." Jean was intent to finding out. "Who is it. does he live with us?" Kurt shook his head. "No. But he is a mutant." She thought for a second. "Hmmm. Is he... in the brotherhood?" Kurt nodded with a large blush, barely visible under his fur. She then said. "Hmmm, There is no way you would go for toad or quicksilver..." She gasped lightly when she felt Kurt's mind picture lance's face. "Lance? Your dating lance?" Kurt's blush brightened impossibly as he nodded. Jean almost squealed with excitement. Redhead paused quickly. "But, wait. Does Kitty know? It is her ex." He sighed and looked pleadingly to Jean. "Please don't tell her. I still need to find out what to say to her. He got a worried smile and a nod in response. "Okay. I have to go. Got a date with Scott. I'll text you later." The male responded with. "I will probably be asleep, but have fun." She stood up and kissed his forehead before leaving the room with a wave of her hand

Kurt had been asleep for two hours before popping off his bead to sit up in terror as his scars aced and pained under his were lacing in his fur and he heard footsteps approach his bedroom door. His nightmares were getting more frequent, causing the professor to worry about his mental state due to the memories these nightmares would stir up. Usually Kurt would play it off cool but end up crying after his mask of emotion broke. This time was different. This time he was crying from the start.

Almost as if he had passed out for a couple minutes he was already being approched by Ororo, Logaan, and the Prof.


	7. Chapter 7

After having calmed Kurt down, Ororo stayed with him while Logan helped the Prof get ready to go into Kurt's head. It was this night Kurt finally agreed to let the Prof dive deeper into his psyche.

Kurt sit in the common room looking out the window to the crescent moon, drifting off in thought. The thoughts in his head were more about his surroundings and less about anything other than why the wall was the color it is. Honestly, if he spoke out his thoughts right now you would think he was tripping. After a few minutes he was calm enough and in the right mind to have his psyche evaluated. The Prof came in alone. Logan and Hank stood outside the door while Ororo talked curious students back to there rooms.

"Kurt?" Xavier's voice called out in the physical world. "Are you ready to begin?" Kurt only nodded before looking to the professor. "Have you ever told anyone about this past besides Logan? "Sorta but only a little... I told Lance the gist of it. I just trust him so much... Is that trust misplaced?" The Prof smiled lightly. "It is only misplaced when you don't trust them. You trust him. I can hear it in your mind. I haven't even gone into your deeper thoughts. I am only at what is out and flaunting about." The tenseness in Kurt's mind relaxed slightly as he smiled back to the professor. "Let us just start with some easier memories. It might take a while for the others to be discovered in my search, or they might just pop out." Kurt nodded in agreement while the Prof put there foreheads together and put his hands on Kurt's temples. "As we watch the memories I want you to describe them. If they turn into bad memories you don't have to describe them if you want to stop." A soft sigh found its way out of the blue ones lips. "Danke Prof."

A centimeter of snow lay on the ground while Kurt swung on a swing by himself. The swing was attached to a tree outside of a small cabin.

"Oh. I remember zis vell. Meine adoptive parents vere cooking stew for dinner. Ve didn't have much money, but ve lived in a secluded area. I could play outside vhenever I vanted as long as I vas careful that nobody vas coming down zhe road." Xavier found himself glad that Kurt was able to have a childhood. He didn't know what lie ahead for Kurt. He met him at the stake burning when the boy was already in his late teens. His smile qickly fade when the furry boy added. "To bad I didn't know I vas going to be taken avay in a veek." What? Kurt could only be 5 in this memory. Was he really separated at a young age? He knew of a separation but.. at only 5 Years old?

Focusing back on the memory he could see a woman come out of the small cabin.

"Mutter..." Kurt muttered out quietly. His lips formed a sad smile. "This was your mother who adopted you from the river?" The Prof asked to keep Kurt talking. "Ja. She was so nice. We were a very poor family but she helped keep us alive and fed well."

He chuckled softly as the blonde haired woman knelt down next to the child sized swing and began talking to Kurt with a soft loving tine. "Dinner is ready sweetie. We made it with extra chive." All her German was translated to English due to the prof being more fluent in English. "Yay~ I love chives" Kurt hand stood up off the swing after it stopped swinging and he hugged his mother tightly. "Thank you so much mommy!~ I love you so much." She smiled down at her little boy as she lay a kiss on his forehead. "And I love you too my little blueberry muffin."

The memorie quickly faded. "Its the small memories that effect the heart most..." Xavier had a bad feeling as he asked. "Should we keep going?" A second sigh came from Kurt. "We have too." Before the Prof could speak Kurt had pushed that memory away on his own, and new one came to surface on its own.

A little girl was building a snowman with Kurt. She was an 8 year old brunette with green eyes. She packed some snow on the snowman's body and asked Kurt. "What should we call him?" The child version of Kurt jumped up and down quickly. "Swoops! Swoops!~" She little girl smiled. "If you say so." She giggled as Kurt hugged the just about finished snowman. "I love you Swoops!" He quickly switched his hugs from Swoops to the other child. "And I love you so so so sooooo much Murtle!" Murtle hugged him back. "I love you too Kurt. I will always love you no matter what."

Kurt was hit with a wave of sadness that the Prof could feel.

The same memory cut to 5 hours later when the kids were getting ready for bed time and there father was tucking them in. His brown hair was tucked away in a farmers hat while he kissed his beloved children goodnight. "Sweet dreams my little ones. My love will protect you from all the monsters under your beds and all the creepy crawlies." Kurt sat up in bed. "But i'm not tired yet. I want to go play in the snow." There father just chuckled. "In the morning I will go bye some maple syrup and we can may syrup pops in the snow." Kurt and Murtle both began to fake sleep as if trying to get the night over with so that they could get those maple pops.

Kurt's voice spoke of the memory. "Meine Vater loved his maple. He would get some whenever he could and we would use it on everything."

The memory cut to a few minutes later when there was some yelling and a sudden shattered plate sound.

"Meine parent's never fought... I vas afraid zhat somebody broke in... I vas right."

Kurt was walking twords his bedroom door when Murtle spoke up. "Kurt get back in your bed. Mama and papa will take care of it. You can't be seen by anyone." But, Kurt didn't listen. Instead he want down stairs and gasped as he was suddenly grabbed by a man in armor who had a gun.

The Prof then interrupted quietly. "We can stop if you need to." "No... I'm fine, but thank you."

The same armored men dragged him on the floor by the sensitive tail that had rounded edges instead of the almost pointy edges it has now. That was noted in the Profs own mind. When he called out in pain his sister ran down the stairs and was grabbed by a different man. Kurt looked over to his parents just as a man slit the fathers throught. Kurt's mother was sobbing as she watched her bloody husband fall to the ground. She was forced to the ground and the man who still had his back to Kurt, grabbed her hair. "Kurt baby please don't loo-"She was cut off by Murtle and Kurt's scream when the man stabbed her through the head.

The prof could feel Kurt shaking so he took hold of one of his hands. This seamed to help due to Kurt holding the hand.

Back in the memory The man who's voice was oddly familiar spoke. "Little girl. This is all that demon's fault. He is the reason I am here. If he was taken in by your mother he would have died and saved you from all this trouble. He is nothing but an animal. He would have turned on you had I not come. I am actually surprised he didn't." Kurt looked over to his sister who was crying. They were both dropped to the ground and as Kurt reached out to touch her the man added. "Even the slightest touch brings death and curse to you." She took the words as truth and screamed at Kurt. "This is all your fault. You freak! You killed Mama and Papa!" Kurt cried harder than before and tried to speak but was kicked in the stomach by the man who had now turned around.

Xavier gasped as he recognized the man. his eyes widened in shock. "Trask!"Kurt didn't flinch. He only tightened his grip on the phychic's hand. Kurt was restrained and grabbed out. Just as the relieve of them not killing Murtle flew to him one threw back a knife into her stomach on his way out the door. Kurt screamed out her name, wishing it could set things right. He was tossed into a armored car and he looked back out the window, seeing the destroyed snowman. "Swoops..." This name came from the quivering lips of the once again orphaned.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon Kurt was sitting with The Professor in the room alone with neither of them speaking. The Prof knew the boy needed the quiet, but also feared the quiet would make Kurt think too much so he spoke up after a few minutes. "Would you like to talk about it." The response he got was a shake of the head. "I don't think we should dig any deeper tonight... It might exaust you to much." Kurt would normally protest that he can take more than people give him credit for but he knew his limit. "Yeah.. I just... I feez gut to have someone close to me know a bit more. Get it off my chest." The Professor smiled lightly. "I'm glad. I don't think you should go to school tomorrow though." Kurt sighed as he nodded in agreement.

Kurt wasn't allowed to train that day. He was glad though because all the memories from last night gave him a pounding migraine. It was about 4Pm when he heard a knock on his door. It wouldn't be Logan because Logan never really knocks. He doesn't care if Kurt is getting dressed or not. That is just how comfortable the two are together for some reason. When Kurt groaned a "Come in." He was greeted by a pleasant surprise of Lance, walking in and closing the door behind himself. "You ok? Jean said you were sick." Kurt smiled sweetly as he nodded and walked over to Lance, being taken into a nice warm hug. Kurt wrapped his arms around the other as he sighed happily. "You didn't have to come visit." Lance shook his head as he looked to the others eyes. "Yes I did. I wanted to see you." That was so cheese. They both knew it but didn't mind. "You aren't really sick, are you?" Kurt shook his head. "Nein. Just... Had a rough night." The long haired teen let him go and held his cheek. "I'm not much for sitting around and talking but... I would do it for you. So, Tell me what happened." He said as he led him to sit on the bed. As open as Kurt felt with Lance he was a bit unsure about talking about the memories so he didn't talk about them directly. "I, well... I have these nightmares... about my past. There's more than I told you about... I can't sleep due to them and the professor wants to help me come to terms with them. I don't know if the session of memory exploration helped with that though." He leaned his head on the others shoulder as he took the others hand. "Maybe in the long run it will help. It might not now but you might be glad that you went through with it." Kurt smiled at the others word of encouragement. "Yeah... I think it might, if you think it might." Kurt felt a hand stroking his fur on his back, letting him close his eyes as he was comforted by someone who didn't see him as a freak.

******When Lance woke up he felt the others head on his chest. He had fallen asleep with Kurt on Kurt's bed... In a mansion that Kurt lived in. His heart did many weird things in his chest as he looked down at the blue teenager who was looking up at him. "I would have woken you but you just... You look at peace when asleep." Lance smiled as he leaned his head down, kissing the others forehead. "Don't worry about it babe. I needed sleep anyways. Mystiq is still a bit pissed at me. You can imagine the earful I have gotten." Kurt felt guilty for getting his new boyfriend in troublee. "I'm sor-" "If you say sorry I swear to god..." Kurt smiled gently at the attitude. "We slept all night." Lance nodded at the others statement as he looked to the clock. "Them other X... X-men" He almost called them a bad name. "Must have noticed my car by now. The Physics know I'm here but I doubt they told the others." Kurt just shrugged and kissed his cheek before sitting up. Breakfast is bound to be interesting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**LolitaPrincessLove** reviewed almost immediately and, gave a review that wasn't just "more" and "update soon" so I decided to be nice and give her ANOTHER CHAPTER THE NEXT DAY! -le gasp- Sorry its short but you seemed to enjoy it so its better getting things than waiting forever. I don't really think of myself as a good writer but if people enjoy it, it makes me happy.

Kurt took a deep breath as he faced his bedroom door. Now that he was wide awake with a change of clothing, having changed in the bathroom and teleporting back in. Lance was still in his clothing from yesterday, nothing new. He gently took Kurt's hand. "I know you are worried about reactions but Xavier doesn't mind, and no matter what I won't let them take you away from me." His grip tightened slightly. Its was a comfort to Kurt as he heard everyone in the halls go for breakfast. It was last calls, usually the quietest breakfast time. He opened the door and tightened his grip on the others hand as well.

Once in the breakfast room it only took half a second for Logan to notice the scent. "What the fuck?" He looked up from the apple on his claw and began to growl. He could smell their scents mixed together but knew they hadn't had sex. He shook his head disappointedly "Of all the men ya coulda picked..." This turned some heads and the group mostly gasped, but Jean just smiled with a hint of worry for the boys. "What the hell?!" Kitty screamed as she bolted up from her seat next to Jean at the end of the table. Jean grabbed Kitty's wrist as Kitty was about to lung at Kurt. No One thought she was heartbroken enough to try and attack someone. She didn't faze through Jean's hand, knowing it would just cause more problems. "Get over it Kitty. Hess better than you ever w-" This was earning him an elbow to the side from Kurt. Scott got up and walked over, towering lance with brotherly authority over Kurt. "You really like him Kurt?" There was no doubt the team leader was upset, but being team leader ment keeping his team happy. "Yes. I do, Scott." Kurt gave a sure nod. Scott then looked down to kurt and hugged him, whispering in his ear to be careful, getting an annoyed sigh in return. This made him smile. Kitty just let out a weird upset noise of "Ugghh!" as Jean let her go she began to stomp way, shoving right through Lance's shoulder.

Scott backed up a bit as Logan walked over, having finished his apple. "I need to talk with the elf in private. Lance began to protest but Kurt agreed to Logan. "Sure Logan." As soon as Logan offered a hand Kurt reached out, grabbing it to port them to his room, leaving Lance alone with two X-men. Immediately Logan growled at the bed. Feeling stupid that he was growling at a bed due to its heavy scent of the two he stopped and sat on it, patting next to him. "C'mon kid. We need to talk about hesently looked over to Logan as he sat down next to him. "...Ja..."


	10. Chapter 10

Logan looked down to the teen who seemed nervous. "Are you sure this is a good idea kiddo?" This earned a soft comforting smile from Kurt who just nodded. "I don't want a nod Elf. I want to hear you say it. Do you think this is a good Idea?" Kurt's smile faded slightly. "Yes, but..." He looked down and away, worrying Logan. "But?..." He comfortingly put a hand on the boy's knee. "I don't know if i can share my fears with him. I feel strongly for him and all but I need help from someone other zan The Professor with my memories. Its going to help me in the long run doing sessions, but I just need to get away from it all for a while." This just worried Logan more. "Elf... The Professor told me about..." He didn't have to continue talking. He knew the other understood him. "O-Oh..." Kurt just kept his depressed gaze away from Logan.

A couple minutes passed before Logan said. "If you want. I can take you out in the woods somewhere for camping and we can just spend that time working through those memories." This surprised Kurt enough that his eyes quickly met Logan's own eyes. "You... You will?" Kurt asked as his tail held onto the older man's arm. "Yeah. Of course. I know whats going on in that mind of yours better than Charles does. I'm not doubting his abilities. I just know more about who took you, and... You are the single person here who I would die for over and over again. You are like a son to me." Logan told the teen as he held the others tail on his arm. Kurt smiled softly and leaned his head on his chest. "Danke Logan." Logan just smiled and let him stay their for a while.

Lance shifted feet. It was more than a bit uncomfortable with all these X-men staring at him... Really they were not staring. They were glaring. Scott stood near him. He watched Lance as he just stood there, trying to be intimidating. Lance was about to say something but Kurt and Logan ported into the room." Lets just grab breakfast on the way" Kurt said with a smile, quickly dragging Lance out the room by his hand. "They didn't interrogate you, did they?" Lance smirked and shook his head. Lance took lead as he led him out to the jeep. ((Redundant much redundant?)) Once his jeep was started up he spotted people in the window but chose not to glare back at them, instead look over to Kurt who watched said people. "Don't pay any attention to them." The earthshaker said as he leaned over and kissed his forehead. This put a smile on Kurt's face as he looked back to Lance and said" Ja..."

A nice ride through town led them to a park where they pretty much just sat in the car in the parking lot, being there together. After minutes of no one speaking up, Kurt said "I think the X-men are all a bit upset..." Lance looked over to his blue german guy and nodded "Yeah, but they need to suck it the hell up." This made Kurt smile. Not the way Lance said it or that he stood up for them, but because Lance was true and wanted this to work out. Kurt looked over to Lance, connecting their eyes and Leaned over, connecting their lips for a sweet moment before saying. "Yeah, they can't do a damn thing about it." Lance leaned into his lips and kissed him in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

*7/2/15 I completely changed chapter 5. Does Not change to much but its not rushed, no physical harm. blah*

Hours later the two were in the back seat of the jeep, lance laying on his side facing Kurt so they could fit. His arm was over the boy's waist. Kurts arm dangled off the seat while his other one was Lance's pillow. Kurt's eyes were closed as he had his head tilted towards the other. Kurt wasn't asleep, he was just resting. He was so calm and at peace. It was still very new for him to me resting with someone other than Logan. That got him thinking on how close he is with Logan. Maybe it really is a bit odd on how close they are. Its a very special kind of relationship. Definitely NOT romantic. Kitty had once asked about that. She had a point on it because they were sleeping in Kurt's bed with only boxers on... cuddling. They hadn't done that for almost 2 months now though. Kurt might have to have a talk with Logan about them backing off a bit from some of the more intimate moments.

"Something wrong?" Lance asked before Kurt opened his eyes. "What are y-"  
"You had a really big frown on your face, babe." Lance said as he moved his arm from the teens waist so he could put his hand on Kurt's chest. Kurt quickly smiled again. "What? A man can't frown?" He gained a roll of his eyes from a long haired teenager. "No. Not allowed. You don't have to tell me what's up but I hate seeing that frown." time for Kurt to change the subject. "How are things with Mystique?" Lance didn't mind the change is topic. "It is going fine. she just casually threw stuff at me until she left for a stupid mission." Lance chuckled lightly as he said, "The others were soooo confused. I didn't tell them until she left yesterday before I left to see you. Just wanted to keep them confused for a bit. It was fucking funny." Kurt just smiled and nodded. "Hey Lance?" Lance stopped Laughing and kept a smirk. "Hm?"  
"I have nightmares constantly." Kurt smiled as he continued, "Last night was the first night in a very long time that I didn't have anything. Not even a dark dream. Just sleep." A frown spread his face before a great big smile. "Really? I'm very glad. It sucks that you have those dreams in the first place, but I am glad that you had none last night." Kurt smiled before moving on his side and kissing the other lovingly while his tail wrapped around the others wrist, pilling it to wrap over the his waist again.

"I am NOT being dramatic!" Kitty yelled, throwing her arms down in anger. "Ugh!" She yelled in frustration.  
"Yes you are. You have been freaking out for just about 4 hours and I am sick of hearin it." Rouge said as she got up off her own bed in the shared room. "C'mon Kitty. I know you two had something but its not a big deal. I don't like it either but Kurt and Lance are together now. as much as I hate Lance, Kurt seems pretty happy. Lance does as well."  
"How does Kurt even have the **NERVE** to date Lance?!" Of course she didn't listen to Rouge... "Why is Lance gay now?! Since when is Kurt gay?!" She sat on her bed before Rouge could get close. "It Just doesn't make sense..." She muttered sadly before rouge sat next to her. "Oh, Kitty..." Rouge's gloved hand pat Kitty's back. "Kitty, I know this is hard to take in but they probably wont even be together for long. It's Lance. He is an asshole. Wont be long, hun." Kitty nodded in agreement. "Yeah... I... I guess so."


End file.
